Wesley Wilch
Wesley Wilch is a rookie vampire hunter, learning under the guidance of the members of The Witlock Inquiry. History Wesley was born to a middle class family in the lush parts of upper Atraca. His father was a carpenter, and his mother was a baker. Growing up, he developed an interest in art, more specifically Impressionistic art. You could never find Wesley without a paint brush in his hand or a palette smug in his cheek. When he got older, his parents sent him to an Art University in Braumwich to further perfect his craft. After graduating from the university, he developed an interest in weaponry. Particularly in revolvers and rifles. He decided to purchase one for if he ever find himself in a situation where one would be needed (though in the back of his mind, he figured it had been a waste of his money.) However, the events that would unfold later on made him happy that he did. The Night of Horror After graduating from the art university, he travelled back to his hometown in northern Atraca. His parents and a couple of Wesley's old, long time friends had gathered to welcome him hope with a party. Later that night, when all of this friends bid their goodbyes and his parents had decided to head to bed early, a Ghoul broke into their home. Looking for fresh meat to sink its razor sharp teeth into. Wesley heard glass shatter in the living room, decided to investigate. There, he was then ambushed by the Ghoul. For thirty long minutes, he had to fend off the creature, as he avoided trying to get bit and looking for a way to put it down for good. He manages to retrieve his revolver that he had just bought weeks before, hidden in his trench coat, and fired off two shots. One missed and the other hit the ghoul in the shoulder. Unfazed, the ghoul continued to attack. It charged at him and knocked him down, forcing him to fire off two shots by accident in the struggle. Before the ghoul could sink its teeth into him during the scuffle, he managed to fire off the last two shots in his revolver into the creature. One in the neck, and one dead center in the creature's forehead. Finally killing it. Wesley Wilch, Rookie Hunter After that night, Wesley held lingerin thoughts about the whole ordeal. He barely survived the attack. What if it had been his friends? Or his parents? He was now at a crossroads. Should he continue the simple life of a painter, and live freely, or protect others from danger as a hunter? With the help of one of his closest friends, Kilo Miles, he proudly chose the latter. The Witlock Inquiry After some time travelling, Wesley was captured by Cassandra Bainbridge and was turned into a vampire. he joined Cassandra's group before being "rescued" by Valeria Witlock and Mariette Desrosiers, there he explained that Rosanna McFadden was being held by Cassandra, with Wesley's information. Rosanna was quickly rescued by the Inquiry and the set off into their journey once more. eventually reaching the Duke at Elisegate Castle. where they faught the last battle and tried to kill Valeria before Sazak could take control of her body, but Cassandra distracted the group. and led to Sazak cursing the Inquiry. Wesley's curse in particular was that if he ever fell in love someone, or if someone fell in love with him. would lose their minds and become insane. after this. The group went their own seperate ways. with Wesley making a brief stop to Reldino before going to Redonia to escape from Velin's purges. Three Years in Redonia Return and The Sin & Sentence Category:Characters Category:Witlock Inquiry Category:Vampires